<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirsty by culturethings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567046">Thirsty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturethings/pseuds/culturethings'>culturethings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, but what if seokmin just... Wants Him To Be Mean, jihoon is only soft for seokmin, they are in love, this is very fluffy too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturethings/pseuds/culturethings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin, famished? Never; Jihoon was deliciously sweet enough.  Parched? <em>Absolutely.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you today? You’re acting weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin didn’t think he was acting weird, or maybe he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was weird that he wasn’t his </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal-weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seokmin thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m acting weird.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Jihoon’s voice sent some kind of new wave through him, and it affected him more strongly than usual. He jolted at the question, unable to form a coherent answer before Jihoon scoffed at him and tried asking a different one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, baby,” Seokmin smiled deceptively, or— at least, that’s what he thought.  After all, he was a terrible faker and Jihoon was too damn perceptive to be convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon raised an eyebrow before drawing in a deep breath. He knew full well that Seokmin was lying, but he wasn’t going to push it. Seokmin would talk when he was ready. He always did.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna watch a movie?” Seokmin’s ears perked up at Jihoon’s next question, nodding repeatedly. Jihoon smiled warmly at his boyfriend, the movie lover, the cuddle lover, who simply could not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> say no to a movie-cuddle date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting late now, and it was quiet in their apartment— their own little apartment they were delighted to finally have —and the two moved swiftly to the living room without another word. Seokmin turned off the lights while Jihoon grabbed the remote and began to browse for movies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin would watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> movie ever made, but was a sucker for disgustingly sweet rom-coms, bonus sucker points for pining along the way, because he was just a boy full of feelings and a natural care instinct for those around him— even if they’re movie characters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon, on the other hand, felt as if he was living the rom-com. He wasn’t a movie person per se, he didn’t love or hate them. One thing he did love for sure was seeing Seokmin happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon had all the same careful instincts, and though he didn’t make his emotions as apparent as Seokmin did, they were still there, still intense. Densely packed with layers upon layers of adoration. For Seokmin, who wouldn’t hurt a fly, Seokmin, who cried for movie characters, Seokmin, who loved him. </span>
  <span>And right about now, Seokmin who was settling himself on the couch, nuzzling into him. His head rested gently on Jihoon’s chest, and Jihoon’s hands instinctively began to run through his hair.  Seokmin hummed quietly, looking up to meet Jihoon’s gaze with a slight grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jihoon smiled, pulling his tongue between his teeth with a small chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi~,” Seokmin replied, now beaming, as Jihoon’s hands continued to brush his hair back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon loved the way Seokmin’s eyes disappeared when he smiled, like it was the center of attention. As if there were to be no distractions in the form of those big, sparkling eyes he was adorned with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about anything?” Jihoon was still smiling, speaking comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin was so caught up in Jihoon’s warmth, he’d almost forgotten what he’d been so worked up from before. He only continued to work himself up, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he spoke about it now, he’d ruin this perfect moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pondered, relishing the moment for a few seconds more, taking in some deep breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s hand slipped beneath Seokmin’s chin, fingers gripping the sides, using them to force Seokmin to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin felt especially guilty now, and electrified with every touch, even the slightest ones on his chin, or the mess of tangled legs beneath them. His breathing increased rapidly, and Jihoon’s concern did as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seokie, please,” Jihoon cooed. “You’re worrying me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t be worried please,” Seokmin reassured, trying his hardest to avert Jihoon’s gaze and failing. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” Jihoon used his free hand to gently stroke the back of Seokmin’s neck in a measure of comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, it was doing anything but comforting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I— Can I ask you something?” Seokmin was having trouble picturing the deep shade of red his face had likely turned by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon looked so blissfully confused, so unaware of what Seokmin was about to say or why he was so nervous to say it, and nothing could have adequately prepared him to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jihoon squeezed the base of his neck. “Anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seokmin thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even the way he speaks to me is different.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so—,” Seokmin cleared his throat and let out a shaky breath. “Gentle— with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s eyes widened slightly at the nature of Seokmin’s question and tilted his head to the side in confusion. He stared blankly and said nothing, just blinked and breathed hard until Seokmin elaborated further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you treat me like—,” Seokmin swallowed, hand reaching for Jihoon’s, to clutch on to it as tightly as he could. “Like I’m gonna break if you’re not too careful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s stomach was on fire, his chest was on fire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his whole body</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt like it was on fire. He was extremely controlled and he cursed himself for it, longing to feel a little out of control sometime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was definitely testing him, though. If it kept on, he may very well lose it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is this coming from?” He asked, careful to hide the cracks threatening to break his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God,” Seokmin pressed his face into Jihoon’s chest, hiding away from the shame he felt asking, explaining such things. “Soonie put ideas into my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes then, hands reaching for Seokmin’s cheeks, once again pulling him up to face him. “Yeah? What did Soonyoung tell you, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span> for acting this pathetic, for wanting anything else from Jihoon who treated him perfectly, better than anyone else ever had in his twenty-three years of living. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he needed this, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To get it off his chest. To create an opportunity for it to come true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, you know,” Seokmin began, voice and body trembling in unison. “You’re never mean to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin’s mind traveled back to earlier, when Soonyoung had told him about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>relentless</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon used to be with him. And Seokmin remembered, he remembered well; He could still hear Soonyoung’s desperate screams through the wall, he could still feel his hands all over himself, wishing they were Jihoon’s, and that he could be Soonyoung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon had no idea of the feelings he sent through Seokmin, or how long he’d been feeling them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, Jihoon’s mind was flustered beyond function. He really was oblivious, and had absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Seokmin was trying to tell him. And he was trying so hard, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I be?” Jihoon asked. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin whined, half in protest, half in defeat, because if he didn’t just come out and say it, this would never end. Jihoon would never figure it out, and Seokmin would never feel satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, before I finally asked you out—” Seokmin began, sitting himself up and peering into the pair of hands fidgeting in his lap. “I’d hear you with Soonie, Jun, Chan.  Anyone that wasn’t me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drew in another deep breath, but didn’t give Jihoon enough time to say anything before he continued. “Which is fine, totally, I did the same things. I messed around, too. But—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s perceptiveness had faded slightly, but was still present enough to pick up on some things. Maybe he understood the whole time and was trying to deny it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be true, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s just no way. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Jihoon interjected. His voice was soft, as usual, and Seokmin shook his head just thinking about it. Even when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihoon to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaner,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he couldn’t stand it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, Jihoon,” Seokmin finally spit the words out along with his pride, and felt like he was left with nothing but shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No turning back now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yell at me,” Seokmin’s head fell into Jihoon’s lap. “Make me hurt tomorrow, and the next day, and the ne—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut short by Jihoon abruptly pulling him into his lap and drawing their lips together. Seokmin whimpered, weak at the way Jihoon had grabbed him, the way he was holding him so tightly and kissing him a little rougher than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a good start.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away for air, Jihoon pressed his forehead against Seokmin’s, both burning so hot they felt cold. His mouth hung open as he panted, and Seokmin’s eyes were screwed shut as he focused on keeping his hips still and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dry humping Jihoon before they even spoke about what he’d just confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Jihoon’s hands moved to Seokmin’s cheek, the other still firmly gripping his hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, Seokmin,” Jihoon drew his thumb across Seokmin’s cheek, moving to trace his bottom lip and give him something to taste. Seokmin’s eyes fluttered open as his lips closed around Jihoon’s thumb. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin whined, sucking harder around Jihoon’s slender finger, drawing it deeper into his mouth. Jihoon took the opportunity to experiment, even though he was incredibly hesitant to be rough with Seokmin. He pressed down hard on Seokmin’s tongue and wriggled his thumb about, causing Seokmin to drool trying to keep it inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon watched in awe at how easily Seokmin fell apart for him, and how compliant and needy he was to do so.  As much as he wanted to keep going, he decided they should set some things straight first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drew his hand from Seokmin’s mouth and into the other’s hand, brushing the sweaty hair away from his eyes with his free one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” He repeated. “And if this is what you want from me, I’ll give it to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Seokmin whined, head falling to Jihoon’s shoulder, pressing into the side of his neck. “I love you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to make you happy,” Jihoon dragged the tips of his fingers up and down Seokmin’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin’s hips absentmindedly began to roll forward with the lack of Jihoon’s steadying grip on them, drool spilling out onto his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me so happy,” He whined low and drawn-out, becoming louder when the vice grip on his hips returned. “I’m sor—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even say it,” Jihoon hushed. “I’d do anything to make you happy. You just have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, and Seokmin giggled quietly against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Seokmin picked his head up to leave a mess of kisses all over Jihoon’s cheeks, until finally reaching his lips. “I promise I will from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Jihoon kissed him again. “And promise you’ll tell me if this is too much for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s too much for me,” Seokmin joked, though it was half true. Jihoon playfully hit his arm and smiled wide, prompting Seokmin to speak again. “Yes, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin knew it wouldn’t be too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he realized, his hips were moving back and forth again. Soon enough, he was rutting against Jihoon like he was parched, and the only way to hydrate was in fact, with Jihoon’s harshness. Anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the disgusting sweetness he had grown used to. Not that it wasn’t needed— No. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin was just like anyone else. Famine required the sweetness, the deliciousness of praise and kindness to be satiated. But he needs water too, doesn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silly Jihoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, Jihoon just lay with his back pressed against the couch cushion, hands curiously tracing Seokmin’s muscular thighs as they trembled. He reveled in the sight of Seokmin breaking down without a single word, and he wondered what he could do to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided he’d see for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon chuckled, “I can't believe this gets you off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you,” Seokmin replied breathlessly. “What do you expect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon huffed, taking one hand from Seokmin’s hip and placing it in his hair to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tug</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hard enough for his eyes to shoot open and stare Jihoon’s cockiness in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward a bit to mumble in Seokmin’s ear teasingly. “I expect you to last a little longer if you want me to be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin laughed. “I thought you heard me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Jihoon mocked Seokmin’s carefree laugh. “Go ahead. Make a mess, see what happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin whimpered excessively; Only a few words out of Jihoon’s mouth in that tone he’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>longing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear, and he was already going to lose it. The idea of whatever wrath Jihoon would inflict on him for finishing so quickly only wound him up more, and his hips picked up the pace to match the rapid beating of his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t breathe. Jihoon was suffocating, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Seokmin’s voice shattered as he spoke, and he was lucky he had such a good listener for a boyfriend, because he was barely making any sense. “Tell me what you’ll do… To me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may have had an extreme level of self-control, but Lee Jihoon was not invincible. Quite the opposite, really, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to fight the urges— to pick his boyfriend up and fuck him into the couch right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was fighting to keep his noises in, his desperation hidden, but he was truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>parched</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he going to let Seokmin see that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe how fragile you are, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are,” Jihoon cooed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I talking to Seokmin, or myself?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “How easily I could break you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin’s hips stuttered, obviously trying to stop himself from losing it right then and there; This game was too much fun, too satisfying to end now. And the longer he endured it, the more he would enjoy the ending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute, really.” Jihoon continued. “You’re so pathetic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each word that passed through Jihoon’s pretty lips had Seokmin a new kind of messy; Quite literally, he was messy, wet stain at the front of his boxers, sweat dripping down his forehead and chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head was messy, too. Stuffed full of things Jihoon could do to him, hoping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>praying</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would just do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The words rung through him like a vibration sent straight between his legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic. I’m so pathetic. Say it again. Say it again. Say it again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it again,” Seokmin chanted. He swore it was only in his head— but at some point the mantra he repeated to himself was falling from his lips, and Jihoon was laughing his amused little laugh, pulling on Seokmin’s hair harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what’s even more pathetic than being breakable?” He teased. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin didn’t reply with words, only a whine. His head fell to Jihoon’s shoulder again in embarrassment, and Jihoon wasn’t having it. The fingers in Seokmin’s hair tightened and yanked his head upward to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me,” He smirked. “With your words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-at?” Seokmin obeyed. “What’s m-more pathetic than that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t speak. He could barely speak or focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the grip in his hair and on his hip, the smirking face in front of him and the way he was being spoken to. He was a mess— a perfect little mess —and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enjoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> being called pathetic,” Jihoon made sure to enunciate every syllable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span> for maximum effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it worked— Oh, did it work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was right on the edge of losing the game and his sanity, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not yet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want it to be over just yet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you are?” The hand that rested on Seokmin’s thigh was now resting between his legs and it stilled Seokmin </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Show me, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin nodded, a soft moan escaping with the added friction of Jihoon’s palm. Jihoon cooed, running his fingers across the wet spot he’d helped form. Trembling, Seokmin continued his movements, this time rutting against Jihoon’s hand, as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it,” Jihoon mumbled, voice dangerously bordering on a moan, his own sanity beginning to leave him. “Go on, tell me what you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pa— Ah!” Seokmin panted, words cut off by a moan, caused by a harsh </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Jihoon’s hand around his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that, baby?” Jihoon teased. “Say that again for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin’s words came out like a plea, rushed and desperate. For what exactly, he wasn’t sure. Something. Anything</span>
  <em>
    <span>. God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was thirsty. “I’m so pathetic, Jihoon. So, so pathetic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon was glad Seokmin’s eyes were screwed shut, too lost in pleasure to notice the way his expression shifted. His mouth hung open, chest heaving and eyes wide, glazed over with pure bliss as he watched Seokmin— his Seokmin —bend and break like this, just for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All for him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never felt this before. He’d never considered himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just straightforward, blunt, and could easily get to the point. While all of those things were true, he certainly never expected Seokmin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> these things about him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him. Even his flaws, the way he was rude sometimes, always inserting his opinion without regard for others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon hated that about himself. He wasn’t a bad person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Seokmin embraced his flaws. He loved them all, the way they shaped Jihoon into who he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finding them this damn attractive must have been a bonus. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who—” Jihoon cleared his throat, desperate to hide his deep breaths and strangled moans. “Who gets to see you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Seokmin whined, and it was the first time he heard a sound from Jihoon that night. Little as it was, it was a groan that went straight through him, and it only made him speed up the movement of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who gets to break you?” Jihoon growled this time, slowly but surely losing control and reaching his own breaking point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt it everywhere, in his chest, between his legs, against Seokmin who was nearly there, himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Tears were pricking Seokmin’s eyes, he had been holding on for so long and was ready to let go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little longer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. “Just you, only you, Jihoon. I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s lips crashed onto Seokmin’s, harder than they ever had before. Seokmin moaned against him, tongue instinctively sliding out to be caught by Jihoon’s teeth. It stung, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> deliciously and he made sure Jihoon knew it with the noise he let out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, cutie,” Jihoon muttered. “You like it when I hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes,” Seokmin sang into Jihoon’s lips. “Hurt me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon took the suggestion, biting down into Seokmin’s bottom lip, again, again, and again, until he felt his own control begin to slip away. The sound of Seokmin moaning and crying out for him, the friction between his legs, the weight of his boyfriend on top of him— everything was too much to handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin’s noises were so beautiful, the way they rattled Jihoon’s ears and sent waves of pleasure through him. Just noises, just words— he’d never experienced anything like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seokie,” Jihoon began to soften up into his normal self again, understanding they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to their edge and could use a little encouragement. “It’s okay, you can let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jihoon wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Seokmin curse before, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure he liked it. “Fuck, Jihoon, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Again— and with my name this time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon was two seconds away from losing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jihoon mumbled against Seokmin’s skin, leaving little bites and sucking red marks into it. “So, so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of Seokmin’s breath had left him the moment he felt Jihoon’s hips stutter against his own. They stuttered, and they stopped. He twitched all over, made the prettiest groans a boy ever heard, and Seokmin could feel the damp warmth between their legs. He just couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he managed to last longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin moaned, Jihoon’s finish driving him closer to his own. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s fingertips dug </span>
  <em>
    <span>holes</span>
  </em>
  <span> into Seokmin’s hips with the force he was gripping them, guiding them along for encouragement. Seokmin rocked against Jihoon once, twice, three times more before he was at his own high, gasping for air and trying to come back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed against Jihoon, limbs weak and falling about. Jihoon was still panting, eyes flickering open and closed to make sure Seokmin was okay. His hand reached for the other and held it gently, comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seokie,” Jihoon said quietly. “Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin’s big, watery puppy-like eyes glanced up at Jihoon, who was smiling at him the way a flower smiles in the sunshine— Like he needed him to survive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Jihoon was petting his hair again, brushing the sweaty strands from his eyes. “Please, don’t think I wouldn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Seokmin smiled, eyes fluttering closed comfortably. “I love you, Jihoon. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer they sat, the more calm they felt. Laying there in each other’s warmth, no thoughts, no talking, just the two of them in their home, snuggled up on their couch, even if they were… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Covered in shit right now,” Jihoon laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Seokmin shook himself awake. “I zoned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>drenched</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jihoon’s laughter continued, his hands teasingly moving to tickle Seokmin awake. “We need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shower</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin writhed about trying to escape Jihoon’s devilish fingers. His laughter erupted throughout the room and drowned out Jihoon’s provoking snicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You win!” He yelled breathlessly. “I surrender, I surrender!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon ceased his movements, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Seokmin’s nose playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” He joked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love them! i love them!! i love them!!! i adore seokhoon, and i hope this satisfied some of my fellow seokhoon lovers as well. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>